Después de todo, ¿qué sigue?
by Abassi
Summary: Se podría decir que el hanyou estaba seduciendo a la chica... InuYasha pasó delicadamente su lengua por el labio de Kagome, saboreándola ahora con más confianza... ¡CAP 2 UP! Lean y dejen Reviews, ONEGAI! TT Es mi primer Fic.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Este es el segundo Fic que escribo en mi corta vida xD; Próximamente habrá lemmon, oh cielos! Si! Mucho lemmon xDDD Romance, Acción y blah blah blah 3

La historia se sitúa después de _todo_, cuando se logra vencer a Naraku, los problemas desaparecen y así también los obstáculos. Nada impedirá que nuestros personajes se diviertan! - Confesiones... , Lemon, Viajes, lemon, Videojuegos, lemon, y lemon nn... Bah creo que exagero.. xDu... Espero que les guste el primer cap, y si es así dejenme un review no sean gachitos TT... Sean francos... xD Y si esta feo pos nomás díganlo! Lo que sea! Pueden decir que no joda y pss ya lo quito uú... Grax Grax... Lean ahora si! D

" blah blah" pensamientos  
- blah blah - palabras

----------

Parece totalmente increíble, insólito. Pero, ¿cómo fue posible que, un hanyou, una humana, un zorrito, un monje y una exterminadora de monstruos acabaran totalmente con el poderoso Naraku? Los fragmentos de la perla fueron unidos y con esto, muchos de los sueños que tenía el grupo de InuYasha se hicieron realidad. El recobro de seres queridos, como en el caso de Sango y Shippo; Y el adiós al extraño agujero en la mano del monje Miroku.

Los amigos se han reunido en esta noche de luna hermosa para recordar viejos tiempos. Hace un poco de frío, pero no importa. La Luna, las estrellas y esta brisa que acaricia lo calman todo. Sango, Kirara y Kagome estaban sentadas bajo un árbol, esperando a que los chicos que estaban a unos cuantos metros terminaran de "preparar" la cena.

- ¡Esto no es un pescado Miroku! - decía InuYasha mientras agitaba por los aires a un pequeño pescadito entre sus manos.

- Si lo es... míralo bien, eso que tienes en la mano se llama pescado InuYasha... - dijo el monje con tono de burla

- ¡¡¡No me refiero a eso!... yo... ¡¡¡grrt!... - InuYasha tomó al pescado y lo lanzó fuerte ala cara del moje provocando que cayera al pasto.

- ¡¡¡InuYasha! - exclamó Shippo con el ceño fruncido

- ¡¡¡Shippo! - InuYasha lo imitó haciendo muecas extrañas

-¡¡¡InuYasha! - el monje se incorporó nuevamente e InuYasha volteó a verlo sólo para recibir de Miroku un pescadazo bien dado en la cara.

"InuYasha decidió quedarse tal y como estaba, pues no afectaba a nadie. El pueblo y sus alrededores se enteraron que ése "monstruo" no era del todo malo, pues buscaba recolectar los fragmentos de la perla para que otros monstruos no se apoderaran de ellos e hicieran más daño. InuYasha no quiso ser humano, porque temía perder su fuerza; y quería seguir siendo fuerte para protegernos. Sé, que al principio de la búsqueda, InuYasha sólo quería los fragmentos para él

sólo y por esta ambición casi deja que muriera un indefenso niño. En realidad, InuYasha ha cambiado bastante, con esos momentos que pasó a lado de nosotros. Momentos tan maravillosos que compartimos y nos hicieron sentir tan bien. Aunque, no por eso dejó a un lado sus berrinches y terquedad. A veces estas actitudes lo hacen ver muy lindo... y"

- Kagome... ¿qué tanto le ves a InuYasha? - susurró Sango mirando a la chica directamente a los ojos.

- ¿...Qué? - Kagome fue interrumpida, y cuando pudo analizar bien la pregunta, subió sus cejas y gracias a la luz lunar se podía distinguir el coloreado de un suave tono carmín en sus mejillas.

- Te veías muy pensativa... acaso ¿sucede algo malo con InuYasha, Kagome? - preguntó Sango desviando su mirada hacia el hanyou, que se encontraba a las orillas del río discutiendo con el monje y el zorrito a causa de la pesca.

- Ah... eso... ¡quiero decir! si... Es que estaba analizando a InuYasha, ya sabes mis pensamientos raros no te preocupes - respondió la humana a su mejor amiga, algo nerviosa.

Sango no muy convencida de la respuesta, miró a Kagome aún con más profundidad - Soy tu mejor amiga, y sé que tu no andas muy bien... - insistió la exterminadora con una suave mirada y leve sonrisa.

Ante este gesto Kagome no pudo más y le dijo a su amiga.

- Entonces sientes algo por InuYasha... - dijo Sango serenamente y guardando unos segundos de silencio para después soltar un simple "ya lo sabía" con una muequilla de diversión.

- ¿¡Queeeehmpf...? Acaso.. ¿acaso se nota tanto? - la chica abrió sus ojos y sus cejas se torcieron por la preocupación, y dijo su respuesta casi masticándola para que no escucharan otras personas.

- ¡¡Jajaja! Claro... - rió divertida la exterminadora y prosiguió - ... Y por supuesto que en InuYasha es muy obvio al igual que en ti...

Kagome levantó sus cejas pues lo que la chica había dicho, la tenía con interés. Pero así como le subieron las cejas, bajaron y miro con cierto aire de tristeza a Sango, y luego desvió la mirada hacia InuYasha.

- No creo que yo le guste como él a mi - fue la última palabra que dijo Kagome bajando la mirada."Cualquiera sabe que, después de todo, InuYasha sigue queriéndola a ella... a Kikyo, no tengo ninguna oportunidad con él. Hay veces en que nos.. acercamos demasiado, y han existido ciertas situaciones que me podrían decir que el también me ama pero lo que ve en mi, no es más que un simple reflejo del exterior de su Kikyo; porque yo soy diferente, yo soy diferente, yo no soy Kikyo"

- Amiga, no te preocupes... ya verás que yo te ayudaré, no sé cómo aún, pero lo haré - afirmó Sango, poniendo un mano en el hombre de la muchacha y regalándole una sonrisa para que se tranquilizara.

La comida no estuvo tan mal. Ahora casi todos dormían tranquilamente alrededor de la fogata que todavía desprendía calor.

InuYasha bajó del árbol en el que sólo estaba acostado mirando el cielo. Se sentó cerca de la fogata y luego volteó su mirada a un lado. Vio a Kagome que dormía tranquilamente abrazando al pequeño zorrito.

"Como Shippo... bah... no me interesa" – Arqueó una ceja.

El hanyou frunció el ceño y volteó su mirada a otro lugar, porque si seguía viendo a ese zorro... quien sabe que pasaría... Su mirada se suavizó, y volteó a verla nuevamente. Olvidándose de todos y del zorro que tenía en sus brazos la humana, se acercó y se puso a un lado de ella para verla mejor. Olfateó ese olor que le gusta tanto y le sonrió. Acercó su rostro al de ella, y abrió sus dorados ojos desmesuradamente con un fuerte color rojo en sus mejillas al darse cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer... pero no le importó. Se siguió acercando y justo cuando iba a acomodar su cara para que sus narices no chocaran, unos ojos confundidos lo veían atentamente.

-¡¡¡¡KAA..A-KAGOMEE! - El hanyou se tiró hacia atrás con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos. Esto provocó que todos se levantaran para preguntar lo que sucedía.

- ¿Qué... pasa aquí? - Shippo preguntó medio dormido.

-I.. In-uYasha.. que tratabas de hacer? - preguntó Kagome sonrojada y esperando a que la respuesta de InuYasha fuera ésa que tanto esperaba.

- Es.. Es que... Tu... ¡¡¡tu olor es desagradable! - gritó InuYasha apuntándola despectivamente y frunciendo el ceño, para después correr en dirección al espeso bosque y dejando a Kagome con la vista perdida.

Kagome no lo podía creer. Se quedó, helada, fría, atónita, tratando de analizar lo que el hanyou acababa de decir... Jamás pensó que el hanyou fuera a decir algo así. Bueno, de hecho, ya lo había dicho, ¡pero no con tal tono de voz! Volteó a ver para el bosque. Sus ojos y nariz le ardían porque sentía la necesidad de llorar.

Pero no lloró hasta que intercambió un par de palabras con Sango, Shippo y Miroku.

- Estoy bien, no se preocupen - dijo Kagome con una leve sonrisa en su rostro

- ¿segura Kagome? - insistió el monje

- ¿Kagome? - susurró Sango

- en serio... - fingió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - ahora, hay que descansar, buenas noches.

No quedaron muy convencidos de esto, pero se volvieron a acostar para que el sueño los tomara de nuevo. Nadie lo notó, ni siquiera el pequeño Shippo que se encontraba nuevamente entre los brazos de la chica cabellos azabache. Pero unas cuantas lágrimas de Kagome caían abundantemente sobre el cabello de Shippo.

Mientras que una lloraba, el otro estaba sentado arriba de un árbol diciéndose estúpido una y otra vez.

- ¡¿Cómo pudisteeeeeeeeee! Eres un idiota, un tonto, un... un estúpido... - susurraba InuYasha desesperado y con su frente arrugada.

-¿Qué hice, ¿Por qué?... tengo que hacer algo.. esto no se puede quedar así, porque yo... yo... - La cara de InuYasha se relajó, levantó sus cejas, entreabrió su boca y sus mejillas se colorearon. Apenado, y aun sonrojado pasó sus manos por su frente y se quedó pensando en que hacer. 

--------

¿Qué tal el primer capítulo? ¿Bien? Dejen sus reviews! estaré infinitamente agradecida x3  
Graxias.


	2. El beso

Supongo que... es hora de irme – dijo Kagome a sus amigos con cierto aire de tristeza – En realidad pasé un buen rato con todos ustedes chicos – agregó.

La persona a la que más le interesaba despedirse de Kagome no estaba.

Ése perro... ¿dónde estará metido? – se preguntó Shippo en voz alta

Quien sabe... ya ves, InuYasha siempre hace cosas raras – agregó Sango

Ah! Kagome no quiero que te vayas! ToT – lloró Shippo, lanzándose a los brazos de la chica.

Shippo, te voy a extrañar. Y no te preocupes, si puedo, vendré dentro de una semana – dijo Kagome tratando de tranquilizar a su pequeño amigo.

¡¿Qué! ¡Una semana es mucho! – gritó Shippo mientras se acercaba más al pecho de Kagome

Bueno es que... Ya casi se acaba el año escolar, y voy a estar muy ocupada con exámenes y cosas de esas... ñnU – explicó Kagome con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza

A Shippo sólo se le entristeció la mirada y se bajo al suelo para dejar a su amiga irse.

Entonces... regresa pronto Kagome – dijo Sango apoyando un brazo en el hombro de su amiga – Y no te preocupes, trataré de hablar con... – se acercó al oído de la chica y le dijo con tono misterioso – _tu príncipe de ojos dorados..._ ¬o¬.

A lo que, al último comentario Kagome sólo alcanzó a sonrojarse levemente

... ¿qué es lo que traman chicas? – preguntó el monje Miroku con una mirada inocente muy bien fingida pues lo había escuchado perfectamente bien

Las dos amigas se quedaron quietas y miraron al monje inocentemente sin responder.

Bien, entonces me voy. Gracias por todo chicos! Nos vemos! Hasta luego Monje Miroku! – gritó Kagome ya subida en su bicicleta y en marcha.

Pedaleaba para poder llegar hasta el pozo, atravesó la aldea y plantíos de arroz. Se internó en el espeso bosque, antes llamado "el bosque de InuYasha" Para su sorpresa, alguien ya la estaba esperando ahí. Se trataba de InuYasha quien estaba sentado en el piso a un lado del pozo.

¡¿Y tu que demonios haces aquí! – le gritó a InuYasha, ciertamente muy enojada y sentida por lo que había pasado.

A lo que InuYasha sólo atinó a decir... - ¿Estas enojada conmigo?

Kagome guardó unos segundos de silencio y contestó; "Pues claro idiotita! Que esperabas! Uiiight... Siempre serás un grosero...! Y... un... tonto!... me desagradas!" +_mirada asesina por parte de Kagome_

Ahora si me permites, tengo que irme. A un lado, quítate de mi camino. – dijo Kagome en tono frío, indiferente y evitando ver a InuYasha a los ojos.

Kagome, yo.. lo siento. – InuYasha murmuró, tratando de encontrarse con la mirada de la chica.

¿Había escuchado bien? InuYasha le pidió perdón... Kagome se tranquilizó al escuchar eso, y volteó a ver al Hanyou.

¿Perdón?... – Kagome lo miró sorprendida

Si... en realidad, jamás quise decir eso. Tu olor me gusta mu... – InuYasha volteó al cielo un poco sonrojado y se corrigió – quiero decir que... ¡el de olor desagradable e-e...era Shippo! – finalizó InuYasha con un gesto serio y esperando la respuesta de Kagome. (+pensamiento de InuYasha+ ahhhh... InuYasha eres un genio... que cosa se te acaba de ocurrir:3) 

Ah... ya veo. – Kagome halló para seguir. La verdad, la respuesta no había sido muy convincente, pero le alegraba saber que su olor no le era desagradaba al hanyou de ojos dorados – Pues... entonces, no hay problema.. eh.. supongo que te perdono... – miró a InuYasha con una sonrisa.

Je... – InuYasha quitó la cara de preocupación, e intentó devolverle el gesto a la chica. Pero sólo consiguió una línea chueca en su boca, lo cual asustó un poco a Kagome.

Bueno InuYasha, ya me tengo que ir. Si puedo vendré dentro de una semana. – dijo Kagome al hanyou, mientras tomaba su bicicleta para arrojarla al pozo.

Ah si... te ayudo, espera – InuYasha cargó la bicicleta de Kagome y la dejó caer al pozo; fuera la bicicleta, InuYasha ayudó a Kagome a meterse al pozo, hasta que su cabeza sólo quedara de fuera e InuYasha quedando incado para poder estar a su nivel.

... – Kagome no podía evitar estar confundida, nerviosa y atenta al ver al chico que se le acerca cada vez más.

adiós... – InuYasha acerca su rostro al de ella rápidamente y deja resposar sus labios entre la mejilla y boca de Kagome. Rápidamente se arrepiente, y corrige: el hanyou retrocedió sólo un par de centímetros y notablemente nervioso y temblando, mordió suavemente el labio inferior de Kagome. Se podría decir que InuYasha estaba seduciendo a la chica... Era más que obvio, pues lo que siguió sorprendió aún más Higurashi... InuYasha pasó delicadamente su lengua por el labio de Kagome, saboreándola ahora con más confianza. 

InuYasha se apartó totalmente de ella, y esperó la reacción de la persona de enfrente. Kagome no lo podría creer, y de la emoción (N/A: o que se yo..! xD..) sus manos le temblaron y ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente observando al chico desesperadamente. Kagome se soltó de la orilla del pozo y cayó en estado de Shock.

El chico miró hacia adentro del pozo, extendió su mano y gritó "¡¡Kagome!"... 

Pero viendo que no había respuesta se volvió a sentar en el piso y miró al cielo extremadamente abochornado y sonrojado soltado un suspiro de alivio. 

"Demonios... y ahora ¿qué pensará de mi? --U"

Kagome llegó al otro lado del pozo. Se paró del suelo, y al recordar lo sucedido su corazón se aceleró y sus mejillas se colorearon de sangre. Se sentía abochornada, y la respiración se hacia cada vez más rápida. Al final se preguntó en voz alta... "¿qué me pasa...?"

Después de un baño caliente y una cena exquisita Higurashi fue a su cuarto a dormir. El calor era insoportable, o tal vez no; sólo era insoportable cada vez que la chica recordaba esa escena de InuYasha y ella en el pozo ¬w¬. Rodaba de un lado a otro de la cama, cobijándose, y descobijándose.

Por otra parte, InuYasha tenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño arrugado. Cuando volteó a un lado, se cayó de la rama. Se levantó totalmente molesto gruñendo y maldiciendo entre dientes.

"Tengo que verla, no puedo dormir, maldición!"

Higurashi se levantó de la cama y mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto para ir a la bodega, susurró "tengo que verlo..."

Y así los dos se encaminaron hacia el pozo. InuYasha llegó primero, pues Kagome, antes de partir se había vestido y pasado a la cocina por un vaso de agua. El hanyou recorrió el "jardín" y entró al cuarto de Kagome por la ventana. No la encontró, así que siguió buscando, abrió puertas y busco debajo de muebles. Sólo le quedaba un lugar: la cocina. Cuando entró vió la silueta de la chica. Todo estaba oscuro e incierto.

"Ka... Kagome?..." preguntó Inuyasha

Higurashi escuchó esa voz tan conocida y volteó.

Inuyasha!... que.. que haces aquí? -

Kagome.. hija! Eres tu?...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Continuará... xDDD sugerencias! Oô


End file.
